spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Silvermane
Silvermane is one of the biggest crime lords in New York City and the chief rival of the Kingpin. History Early life As a young man Silverman had a a daughter he named Alicia and eventually became one of the biggest crime lords in New York City. Plotting against Kingpin During a meeting of the Crime Cartel, Kingpin gave a report on how well their opperations were doing. However, Silverman trapped Kingpin by binding him to his chair and told him that because Spider-Man had stopped all his opperations his failures were causing the Cartel to lose money. However, Kingpin broke free from his chair and grabbed Silvermane by his jacket and told the other crime lords that he had already put a plan into motion to finally kill Spider-Man. A short while later Kingpin arranged for Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Mysterio, Rhino, Chameleon, and Scorpion and they formed the Insidious Six. The Insidious Six managed to capture Spider-Man (who at the time did not have his powers) and when Silvermane learned of this he told Kingpin that the Cartel would be pleased with him. However, when Doctor Octopus unmasked him Silverman saw how young he was and believed that Kingpin was attempting to fool him. A short while later Silvermane reported to his right hand man, Hammerhead, and told him that Kigpin had failed them and to prepare for an attack on Crime Central. Striking first Knowing that Silvermane would attack him soon Kingpin ordered his Insidious Six to hit Silvermane first. As the Insidious Six attacked Silvermane's headquarters Hammerhead got Silvermane to the elevator. However, Hammerhead was revealed to be the Chameleon and that he was taking him to the roof to meet a helicopter with Kingpin in it. The helicopter then flew to the site of where Spider-Man and the Insidious Six were fighting. While Watching the battle Kingpin told Silvermane that after he sees the death of Spider-Man he will inform the other crime lords of Spider-Man's death and that he will be taking over Silvermane's empire. Silvermane was unwilling to do this and in retaliation Kingpin hooked Silvermane onto a wire and threw him out of the helicopter. Spider-Man saw Silvermane hanging above the city and swung over and saved him. At this time Spider-Man was unaware who Silvermane was. Silvermane told Spider-Man that he was a very wealthy man that the Insidious Six has holding him for ransom. Spider-Man was able trick the Insidious Six and get away for a brief time. As the two of them made it to another rooftop Spider-Man lowered Silvermane into a chimney on a web line. As Silvermane endered a home he was confronted by two children who thought he was Santa Clause. As Spider-Man once again cought up with Silvermane, Silvermane thenked him for saving his life and said that he also improved his reputation with children and points to the kids that thought he was Santa Clause. In the comics Appearances *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Crime Cartel members